


If You Play, You Play for Keeps

by mrsvc



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do it.” Daryl holds the gun out to Glenn, his arm still oozing bright red blood from the walker's bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Play, You Play for Keeps

"You do it.” Daryl holds the gun out to Glenn, his arm still oozing bright red blood from the walker's bite.

"No. No, Daryl."

"Clean shot, right through the head," he says brusquely. Glenn has the pistol laying limply in his palm, his face already pale and drawn. Daryl takes a step forward, leans his head down. "I can't do it to myself. I want you to."

“You don’t have to do this,” Rick says, hands stretched out, making little motions for the gun.

“It’s not like you owe it to him,” Shane says, somewhere close behind, just out of Glenn’s sight. “If anything, he owes it to you to not have to do this. You don’t have to do this, Glenn.”

He doesn’t hear a word either of them say, even as they tell him “we can do it.” Daryl doesn't even snipe at them as usual. He just watches Glenn with his usual sharp gaze, not demanding, just assessing.

Glenn steps closer, puts his free hand out to lay on Daryl's chest. Daryl's eyes flick up to their audience but Glenn just shakes his head, moves closer. He fits the gun in his palm, flicks off the safety with an all too practiced motion, and rests his finger beside the trigger.

"You shouldn't be so close," Daryl says, a cracked and broken smile on his face. "I don't want you to get infected."

"Shut up." Glenn’s voice is high and strained, tense like a piano wire on the verge of snapping and curling inward on itself.

"And you make sure you burn me, Glenn, you hear? I won't be one of them. Don't get all pussy sentimental on me, okay?"

"Shut up." He takes another step closer and Daryl puts a hand on his arm, the first time he's touched him since he got bit.

"Don't-"

Glenn just fists his hand in Daryl's shirt, pulls him closer. He's going to have this. He's going to have one last kiss. He raises Andrea's gun, the same one she used to kill her sister, and presses it close to Daryl's temple as their eyes slip closed and their lips touch.

Daryl steps back a hair, smiles, doesn't look anywhere but Glenn's eyes.

Glenn pulls the trigger.

A second later, he lets the gun fall to the dirt. "We have to burn him."


End file.
